Circus Tricks
by Rain on my Windows
Summary: They were best friends since before they could remember. But after all these years things have changed and will they be able to pick up where they left off, or are they too different now? Hopefully the first of three stories, Rated T to be safe. Story leading up to a Robin/OC, but including other pairings.
1. Prologue

_"Come here sweetie, you need more glitter!"_

_"Thanks Mrs. G, see you up on the noodle!" Mary Grayson watched her son's young _ _friend enter the center ring and wave to an audience showing their appreciated _ _to the curly blonde haired little girl. She smiled before turning to her son and _ _doing a last check of his costume._

_"How much longer mom?" Dick asked looking up at her. He was eager, as always, to _ _get up on the trapeze. His father chuckled after putting out his cigarette and _ _approaching his son._

_"What do we have to remember Dick?"_

_"Timing is key. I know, I know. But the sooner we get this show done the sooner _ _we can get to Metropolis, right?"_

_"Right," John smiled and patted his son's shoulder "just make sure you don't rush _ _through things Dick, you might miss something" the couple then turned to enter _ _the center ring, Mary only pausing for her son to untangle himself from his _ _thoughts and join them._

_"Hey Dick," Felicity greeted him as he joined her at the top of the pole. The _ _blonde girl preferred to sit there and watch whilst the rest of her _ _high-wire-acrobat-ing family descended._

_"Hi, can you believe it's just _one more show _until we go to metropolis?"_

_"Uhh yeah. Why?" Dick regarded his friend with an incredulous look as his father _ _swung off as the start of their act. _

_"We might see _Superman_, you dumbnut!"_

_"Oh please, he isn't that good! Wonder Woman is WAY better!" Flick folded her _ _arms and sat back against the pole, so she was hidden from spectators' view__._

_"You're just saying that because you're a girl," Dick laughed at his friend as _ _she blew a raspberry at him as he approached the edge of the board to be caught _ _by his mother as she returned._

_He waited. But they never flew back to him._

* * *

_"It's okay son you can come with me, you'll be alright," Felicity watched in _ _shock as her closest friend was being led away to a strange car. An expensive _ _looking car. _

_"_Wait!_" Dick turned at the sound of her voice as she rushed towards him. _ _"Here," she took off one of her bracelets and gave it to him "so you won't _ _forget me."_ _He wasted no time in taking her into a big hug before he was gently pushed into _ _the big car and driven to someplace unknown to the both of them. _

_Neither child fully comprehended how dire their situation was, and how long it _ _would be if they ever saw each other again. Nevertheless both children pitifully _ _cried themselves to sleep that night, in separate beds, for different reasons._

* * *

**_A/N _**

**_So, here we are again. This is just a short little prologue for the story I decided I was finally going to write the story of the character I mentioned in a one-shot a few months back. _**

**_A review would be nice, I am a very cautious writer, so if I get any continuity wrong, or make any mistakes, or just generally uploaded a terrible piece, _please _let me know. I'm British, but since this is set in America, I want to write using the American grammar rules, so if I get any of those wrong, again, LEMME KNOW._  
**


	2. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

_"Thank you Felicity, you've been a good, brave girl for me. You must be feeling very sad," the little girl looked up at the strange old man and wanted nothing more than to run away and hide from any more policemen._

* * *

Good? If that old man could see her now. Brave, maybe; but she certainly wasn't a "good girl" any more. She shook her head as if to physically shake those thoughts from her mind and pocketed various items of jewellery from the jewellery box and made her way to the bedroom door. She paused only slightly to mentally note how nice this couple's room was, with the crisp white sheets and various little accessories that give it a warm, homely feel. She opened the door and was pounced on by none other than the boy wonder.

"The door? Now why would you make such a rookie mistake, _kitten_?" He smirked down from where he had her pinned underneath him; or so he thought.

"It's Catgirl," she growled rolling them over so she had the upper hand, "and what if the reason was that I wanted to meet the one and only Boy Wonder?" He smirked at her before using his feet to push up on her abdomen and throw her over his head, and crashing on the opposite wall.

"Again? I'm starting to think you want to make this a regular thing again, _kitten_." He laughed as she stood up but found herself unable to move her wrists. "You see, the _skill _is being able to cuff a crook, without them even noticing."

"Awesome," she dropped her bag and grinned at him. "So, where am I going? Arkham? Ohh no it's probably Concord isn't it?" Robin eyed her warily at her eagerness to be taken to prison.

"Why would you go to Arkham? We aren't even in Gotham, and you're not insane." The teenager approached her and lifted her arms to check for any hidden loot. He felt her hands brush his face and felt the air hit the place where his mask should be. It was too late to do anything, so he simply stared at her in shock. This had _never_ happened before, despite the criminals' best efforts.

"The _skill_ is," she said smiling to herself with pride, whilst staring at the domino mask in her hand, "to take it when they least expect it!" The blonde teen pulled her gaze to his and gasped happily "_I thought it was you!_ Quick, take mine off!" He frowned at the girl before reaching up and doing the same, but not before grabbing his own mask and placing it back on his face.

"Flick?!"

"The one and only!" The two grinned at each other before hugging each other tightly (or as best as you could with cuffs) and laughing.

"Rob? Is everything al- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kid Flash had appeared in the doorway when the Boy Wonder had failed to return with the thief.

"Hey, I am cuffed aren't I?" Flick waved them from behind Robin's neck to emphasis it.

"_So_ not the point," Robin quickly moved away from Catgirl just before Kid Flash grabbed her upper arm.

"Geez, I'm coming easy, lay up would'ya?"

"Couldn't we just give her a warning?" Robin pleaded. The other male stared blankly at his friend. He had to be kidding, right? They had just caught the thief they had been tracking for weeks and _he wanted to let her go?_

"No. What am I even hearing Rob? Do you know her?"

"Yeah, he does. Quite well actually. We shared a bed for a while!" Kid Flash whipped his head around to look at the other boy in utter shock at the girls statement. Robin simply laughed, hastily adding:

"Not like that Kid. We grew up together in the circus. Space was tight."

"Are you guys alright? Any particular reason we're playing house with the bad guy?"

"Girl." Catgirl added, correcting the Martian that had appeared at the doorway, along with a few other teenagers dressed in similarly heroic costumes. "But she does have a point!"

"Yeah, we're done guys," Robin stared at Kid Flash mournfully. This didn't go unnoticed as M'gann frowned confusedly, Wally turned to him and Flick sniggered (also adding a comment about how he hadn't lost the ability to pull the puppy dogs). "We're taking her back to the cave."

"What?" The other teens gasped with mixed emotions. "Is that really for you to decide Kid Flash?" Aqualad spoke up.

"Er, well no. But she was sidekick to Catwoman and did heavy things in Gotham, so she's really Batman's territory!" Robin spoke up. He was determined to make sure he didn't lose his friend, for a third time.

"Wow, I'm _territory_?! Never thought you'd be so objectifying like that D- Robin," she teased. He eyed her at her slight slip. Thankfully it went unnoticed and no one was paying her much attention, due to the whispered arguments amongst themselves. Robin did not doubt that she could get out of those handcuffs with ease, so her reasons for allowing herself to get caught both spiked his curiosity and worried the boy. The Flick he remembered avoided confrontation by any means, unless the confrontation was better than the current predicament.

That was entirely true. Flick was absolutely sick of being homeless and stealing just to get by. She knew it was wrong, but she had no other choice; she refused to go into a group home or make another family deal with her. She had too much pride for that.

"I see. Perhaps we should take her then," Aqualad began out of the room and the rest of the team followed, Robin taking Catgirl's arm and lead her to the Bioship.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispered furiously to him.

"Making sure I don't lose you again," Robin whispered back. She was already gone when he realized that Catwoman's sidekick was the girl who was the closest thing he'd ever had to a sister. He had missed her and he was willing to do anything to make sure that, somehow, they would be able to pick up where they left off. His old friend looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"I have missed you."

"I missed you, too. So shut up and let me think how I can convince Bats to let me keep you!" Robin said back, closing the conversation.

* * *

_**A/N So, officially chapter one:) I'll try to keep a constant upload time after this!  
**_

_**Reviews are helpful :)**_


	3. Chapter 2: A Second Chance

The three leaguers stood around the thief in the cave. Each with a different emotion

"What is she doing here?" Black Canary demanded furiously, quickly getting over the shock of Catgirl's presence.

"Well, we thought because of her time in Gotham, that _you'd _want to deal with her, Batman," Robin nervously answered. The elder snapped his vision to him. Realisation dawned on him as he realized just who this girl was; Dick had told him almost everything about Flick and they had both come to the conclusion that the girl who stayed with Selina Kyle for that short time _was _Catgirl and was also Felicity. But being Batman, naturally he didn't allow any of it to show on his features. For a moment he looked at the other adults to his left, Flash staring at something else distractedly, and an enraged Black Canary waiting for him to start to lecture the children.

"You made the right decision," he said. The other two opened their mouths in complete shock. "Now Catgirl, who are you?"

"Now where'd be the fun in that, Bats?" She smiled cheekily. Robin frowned at her, he really hoped she wasn't going to mess this chance up.

"I recommend you comply, you're faced with multiple charges of serious theft and robbery," Black Canary threatened. It was natural to regard the "bad guy" as such, Felicity wasn't the least bit offended- she was slightly intimidated though.

"Fine, calm down. Which name do you want? First name Felicity- or Flick, but I've had two surnames," despite her intimidation Flick managed to keep her cool. The other teens who surrounded her grumbled. She was not being received terribly well, and apparently she wasn't helping. Robin fidgeted nervously, he was beginning to get concerned. His team mates were already decided that she should be put behind bars, and if Batman was undecided it seems Black Canary's representation of the league was pressuring him to the same decision.

"Felicity Star. That's the name she was born with," he answered before she could dig her hole further. Flash turned to him curiously.

"How do you know that?"

"He grew up with her," Batman answered for him. "That's all we need to say on the matter. Felicity, why were you stealing things?"

"Why are we wasting our time?" Artemis burst out. "Sorry Batman, but she's a crook, a thief, a _criminal_! Surely we just need to take her to jail!" Batman ignored her and continued to look calmly at Flick.

"I- I, erm," she looked at Dick for some reassurance, even though he was speaking calmly, having the Batman loom over you was just slightly terrifying. Her friend nodded encouragingly, "I didn't really have a choice. After I left Catwoman I came here, I didn't really think things through, I guess. So I had to get by and she taught me how to... You know, take stuff," she paused. Her act was beginning to falter, she looked down and continued, "I only took what I needed to get cash, and I only barely got by. I didn't do it for fun, I promise!" She looked up at Batman, "Send me to jail or whatever, I'm sick of being on the streets." She ended bitterly. Dick couldn't believe how much his best friend had changed. She was still his best friend though, he owed it to her now more than ever to help her.

"She can stay with us right Batman? Like, uhh, she could join the team and make up for it!"

"You're kidding," Superboy spoke up, "Artemis is right, you can't possibly even be considering this!"

"Batman?" Black Canary asked. The woman was beginning to be concerned that he was being swayed by his protégé. She supposed the young girl was just a victim of circumstance, and being so young, wouldn't it be better to give her the opportunity to do the right thing?

"Felicity, do you understand how serious this is?" Batman asked. He had decided on what was to happen to this girl, but he was still calculating on _how_.

"Completely! Believe me, I would pay back every single penny if I could!"

"Could you all give me a moment to talk with her please?" Batman was met with a few protests from the team but Black Canary silenced them with a look and Flash herded them out. Canary paused at the doorway. Batman raised his brows, "I know what I'm doing." The woman left and it was just Batman and Catgirl in the hangar. "Now stop playing dumb and out of those cuffs Felicity." The girl daren't disobey him and hastily reached into her long boot for a pin, with a few flicks of her wrist she was free.

"I meant it, ah, sir... I don't want to do it anymore."

"I believe you. And I'm going to give you a chance. I'm guessing you know who I am?"

"Well Selina didn't keep much from me! And you know who I am, so that's good!" She smiled. Bruce didn't let it go un-noted that she wisely chose not to use his name. She was smart. "What's this chance I'll be getting then?"

"Robin had a good idea. I think that you should join this team." She grinned happily at him. He continued before he could interrupt, "Felicity, you know that you aren't going to be automatically trusted. And you're going to have to prove to the league you can be trusted; _before_ we even think about letting you go out on missions.

"I would offer you to come and stay with Robin and I, but-"

"Secret identities I get it. They know who I am so when they know who I'm with, they'll know it's you. Gotcha."

"That isn't saying you couldn't visit. But for now you will live in the cave with Superboy and Miss Martian."

"Will I have to go school?" Felicity wasn't quite sure how she felt about being under the league's eye twenty-four-seven; when all she had known since she was ten was making her own rules, and going where she pleased.

"Nothing's official until I have met with the league. It may turn out that you don't even live; in Metropolis, I cannot be the sole decider on this matter. So to answer your question: no, not yet at least." Well that was a plus.

* * *

"So you can stay here," Dick opened the door to one of the last spare rooms in the cave. He stood to the side as she entered, putting the sheets down on the bed. "Sorry it's a bit bare, if you like I could get some paint tomorrow and I'll come over, we'll make it more homely!" Flick turned her head and looked at the boy. His smile only faltered when he realized she wasn't returning it. "I'm sorry, I'm trying too hard. This must be so weird for you, I'll go. I drop in sometime tomorrow if you want-"

"Stay."

He turned from where he was stood at the door and looked at his friend. His feisty, cheeky, grown up, yet childish friend; who all of a sudden looked just like he had left her: a scared little girl who had no idea what was going on.

"I will, I promise." He went over to her and hugged her. They both stood like that for a few moments, both remembering the countless times they hugged as children, and how fate was cruel and tore them apart. It is an odd bond one makes with someone, if said person has been with you through every single moment of your childhood. They were as close as twin siblings, and no matter how long the time spent apart, that bond could never be broken.

He moved back and looked at her, holding her at arms length for a moment, before moving over to the bed sheets and gesturing for her to help him make the bed.

"I have a rep now, so no one can know I was just crying," Flick grumbled from opposite him. Dick lifted his head and smiled.

"You were crying?"

* * *

_**A/N So chapter two. You get a little more insight to Flick as a character here... I hope. **_

_**Updates may be fairly irregular until I get used to a routine, some may be fast and some may be slow, until I decide what's the best time for me to update.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they were very helpful, and I'm taking on board everything you've said as I continue writing this:)**_

_**Please review:)**_


	4. Chapter 3: Training

_"Come on Felicity! Don't look down, besides there's the net if you do fall!" The boy encouraged his friend from the opposite pole, holding the bar to the trapeze in one hand. At his words the blonde girl's eyes grew wide._

_"I'm going to fall?!" She suddenly crouched down and grabbed the high wire with her hands, in front and behind her, anchoring herself on it._

_"No, you won't. Look just stand up, get your balance and do it!" She raised her eyes and met his. "The net's up Flick, you'll be alright if your brother's don't catch you."_

_"This is the last time I'm letting you talk me into a rehearsal without the grown ups!" Nevertheless the girl closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, opened them and stood up. "I've been practising the move on the ground, so fingers crossed -"_

_She let her voice trailed off as she pulled herself into an arabesque before straightening up, tucking one leg into her body, pirouette-ing and finishing back in an arabesque again._

_"You did it!" The dark-haired boy grinned at her._

_"I did! Yay!" She pulled out of the pose, leaving her arms outstretched for a moment, keeping her balance before relaxing on the wire._

* * *

"Felicity?" The woman's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Huh?" Real great, Flick. Zone out on your first training session really willing!

"Were you paying attention to anything?" Black Canary asked slightly annoyed. Flick simply shrugged in response and pulled her cowl up, taking a fighting stance. "Ah, no masks please Flick. Remember what the league said?"

Of course she did. They didn't trust her. She was to be home-schooled in the cave, only going somewhere pre-approved and with someone who could keep an eye on her. In other words - no secret identity.

Grudgingly she pulled her cowl back but kept the sour expression on her face. She wasn't going to bite the hand that fed her, but she was certainly not going to like it.

"We going to spar or what?" Flick crouched slightly and refused to look Canary in the eye.

"Chin up kid, it won't be forever. Sweet sixteen?" The woman didn't move from where she stood and just placed a hand on her hip.

"That's still over a year away! I have to live here for all that time under the League's thumb and they won't trust me!" She pulled up to her full height and folded her arms.

"Well, they don't all feel that. The decision wasn't unanimous, a lot of them felt that it was too harsh-"

"_Is_," Flick corrected, "And how divided was it? What was your vote?" Black Canary didn't answer her. "I thought so." Flick turned to leave when Canary spoke up.

"Felicity, where are you going?"

"Where can I go? My room, where else?!" Flick turned momentarily to raise her arms in frustration, but continued walking backwards. Those three seconds were all it took to feel something warm and hard press into her back, and topple over, onto it.

"Ow," Robin pushed up as best he could with his friend laying sprawled across his stomach. "You alright?"

"_Rmmmg_," Flick grumbled from where her head was hanging over his shoulder. "How'd you get there?"

"Heard you were shouting. Approached with caution, trained by Batman. Although you must be losing your touch if you didn't have any idea I was there!" Robin frowned worriedly. He looked up at Canary as she approached them.

"Which is why you should be training. If you like, I can watch you spar with Robin?" The elder asked, holding out her hand to give the girl a hand up. Flick begrudgingly took it and hauled herself up, taking pains not to place her boot heels on her friends legs.

"Nah, it's alright. Not really in the mood anymore," She quickly removed her hand from the other woman's and began to walk off again.

"Felicity," Black Canary called after her, Flick didn't stop however, "training isn't a choice." The girl stopped and turned. She looked forlornly at her friend. Robin, in response simply shrugged and cocked his head at her, indicating she should do as Black Canary had asked.

Reluctantly, she walked back to the training area and braced for a fight.

"Actually, I think we should talk first. What are your perceived strengths, weaknesses? We could test them then make a training plan for you." Flick faltered for a moment. Did the woman actually want to help her? "Felicity?"

"Sure, I can do that." She took a seat on the ground and took of her utility belt, disassembling her homemade gadgets tools that were so over used many of them were held together by duct tape. "Well, basic fighting. But I tend to avoid that because I'm not that good really. Catwoman tended to use me as a distraction while she grabbed the loot, then beat their asses while I cleared an exit.

"I'm good at that: ways out. I always find an escape route where most people can't. Not necessarily _for everyone, _but I can get out of usually almost situation. In fact, Robin was the first time I've been caught without an escape route-"

"This is your escape route from jail though remember," Dick did _not_ want his friend to start feeling like she had failed, when she had yet to start.

"Yeah, I suppose. Anyway, always been a good gymnast and acrobat- thank the circus. And, erm, I suppose you could phrase it as, light handed. There's no real way to be sure it was me, that _I _took it, I mean... I hope."

"That much I believe, we were only 80% sure that those thefts were you, and that was only because it seemed recently you were getting reckless," Black Canary agreed. Flick nodded her head in response. "I suppose that was lack of training recently?" Flick paused for a moment before reluctantly mumbling:

"I guess," She crossed her arms again. "Well, I don't really know what else you want me to say. Good at keeping to the shadows, but sometimes I forget to tidy up."

"_Understatement,"_ Robin coughed under his hand. Flick amusedly rolled her eyes at him in mock annoyance.

"Whatever Boy Wonder," she said giving him a light shove. She turned back to Black canary saying: "you'd probably get a better idea seeing me in action!" Flick leaned towards Black Canary, hinting heavily.

"Nice try. But you're not going out yet."

"She may not need to go out. Why not try a telekinetic exercise?" Manhunter said, coming towards the trio stood in the center of the training area, from what Felicity presumed was the zeta tubes.

"Are you sure that's wise J'onn?" Robin asked, carefully folding his arms in front of him as the memories of the last time they had a telekinetic exercise flashed before him.

"It will probably only contain Felicity, to demonstrate what she can do," the martian answered.

"That's actually a good idea J'onn, are you comfortable with that Felicity?" Black Canary asked, turning from Martian Manhunter back to Flick.

"Only if the big weirdo on my left can join me," Flick indicated she was, in fact, referring to Dick, who was, for some reason, closely inspecting something on his utility belt. The two adults looked at each other for a moment before nodding. "Oh, and could you stop calling me Felicity? No one ever calls me that anymore." Just her parents, and Haly. But they didn't even know if she was still alive anymore.

* * *

_**A/N So another chapter...  
**_

_**How am I doing? As advised I'm trying to give a bit more about her costume and life at the circus...  
**_

_**I am trying to "show not tell" (pardon the cliche...), because in other writing I've done that's been one of my biggest faults...**_

_**I also have a few chapters in queue for this story, but I got some bad news this morning so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to get online.  
**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! They are very helpful and make me smile:)**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Exercise Mission

_Catwoman surveyed her work. The younger girl remarked idly how it had the feel of being stalked by a big cat. _

_"Well I am a big cat. You're my little cat now, right Flick?"_

_"Yep! When we going out?" The little blonde bounced excitedly on the back of her heels. She continued poking gently at her new utility belt and fixing and re-fixing the bull-whip on her hip, occasionally making sure her newly cut bangs would not hinder her eyesight._

_"Just as soon as I'm sure our adversaries have finished eating." The elder disregarded the girls confused sound and looked out the window. "Make sure your mask is in place Catgirl."_

_"We're going out now, Selina?" The girl had barely finished her sentence before Catwoman turned sharply and gave her such a fierce look she wanted to cry._

_"You must never, ever use names when in costume. Some people may already know my identity, but that does not mean that they must guess yours. For all they know we are Catwoman and Catgirl- they needn't know that we know each other beyond that. Do you understand?" The girl nodded in response. Catwoman pulled the girl close and started stroking her hair, "good girl. Now, who do you suppose we shall be meeting tonight?"_

_"Batman?"_

_"Correct, but leave him to me. I want you to make sure that his little Robin is safely pre-occupied."_

_"Gotcha."_

_And with that, the two females swung off out of their apartment and into what ever event would be occurring that evening._

* * *

"So how exactly did you end up in Happy Harbour, I mean why there?" Robin called across to Flick as they swung through Gotham City's rooftops.

"Well, it was the next stop after Metropolis on the circus route, I guess I only knew how to travel the route."

"I see-" He heard crackling come in from his ear piece. "Yes Batman?"

He paused for a moment to listen, then gestured for her to stop on the next roof top.

"The league is caught up on some massive mission. Bats says it's all good, but they'll be busy for a while, but he's sent me co-ordinates for a place he wants us to check out."

"What are they up to?" Flick asked as she fiddled with her utility belt.

"Apparently saving a continent or something, I'm not really sure. You know Batman: need-to-know basis at all times. Apparently, I didn't need to know," he chuckled and looked around. "Come on, we'd better head over."

* * *

One leg out to the side for balance, Flick landed in a crouch and raised her hand to her head to activate the comm link.

"I'm in," she whispered.

"Good," came the reply, "can I drop yet?"

"Hold on," she took out the small gas ball from her belt and rolled it forward to the center of the room, where it hissed and and smoked, before revealing a criss-cross of green lasers. "Nope, gonna get _flexible_," Flick then proceeded to twist and curve her body around the beams until she had cleared the lights. She then launched herself up and started attacking the power box at the top corner of the room until the lights faded and the buzzing stop. "All clear!"

Robin then dropped through the window, his cape fluttering behind him and landed lightly in the center of the room.

"Flexible? Did you really have to make that as sexual as it was?"

"Yep," she smiled back, popping the "p", "Oh come on grumpy guts, it wasn't that bad." Grabbing his hand she pulled him over to the side door. "Electric lock, get your gadgetry going birdie-boy!"

"Robin would suffice," he mumbled, tapping into the door way. It slid open and the pair entered the dark room before them. For a second the pair paused, allowing time for their eyes to adjust to the pitch black before them. Before they had chance however, the room flooded with bright white light. They both stumbled back, startled, but Robin- thanks to his extensive training with Batman- recovered quickly; fast enough to notice Two-Face stood at the end of the room begin firing his machine gun, and fast enough to push Flick down and dive away from fire.

"Unexpected," Flick yelled across over the sound of gunfire to him, from a conveniently placed crate.

"Yet, predictable," he added. He craned around to scope the room. "Do you see any way out that isn't back?"

"Nope, distract him for me and I'll get us out!" Flick replied. Robin, in return, sent a nod and dived out, taking Two-Face's attention away from the crates they were hidden behind.

As soon as the firing turned away from her cover, having spotted an exposed pipeline, Flick jumped up onto the box and used her whip to catch onto it and swing up on it, before the villain before them could notice much movement.

Diving for more cover, Robin ducked under a pile of crates, stacked into a bridge like shape, allowing him a few minutes to get a map of the building they were in. No sooner had the blueprints downloaded, did his comm link activate and Flick whispered down his ear:

"Center of the room, there's a vent, I'm about five meters along it to the left. I left it open and my line hanging out, climb up." He saw where she was sat in the vent when he hacked the heat sensors in the room to prevent her detection and closing his wrist-computer, he pressed his hand to his ear.

"I'm coming, keep moving, I'll catch up."

"Can't do that just yet, Birdie Boy," was her reply.

Deciding to investigate later, he threw some Batarangs and flash grenades towards Two-Face before launching himself up and grabbing the handle on the line Flick had left out for him. He spotted her almost immediately, blood running down her leg while she calmly bandaged it with a field dressing she kept in her battered old utility belt.

"What on Earth happened?"

"I was clumsy, didn't look where I was going, dodged Dent's bullets and caught my leg on something sharp climbing into the vent," when he edged closer in the tight space to get a closer inspection she started blushing, "it's nothing, just a little cut!" Oblivious, Robin continued his inspection of her leg. She lent back against the vent, overwhelmingly embarrassed at her almost immediate cock-up, when she had the opportunity to prove herself. "Sorry, I wasn't careful enough."

Robin looked up sharply, "You're kidding me, right?" He swiftly covered the cut and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're trying to impress us, but don't. I _know _you have the skills, it's when you're trying to show off you make mistakes like this," he gestured to her leg, "And this isn't even a massive mistake. Pretty much everyone makes a miscalculation like this _every time _we go out, it's part of the job. It's a _small cut_, Flick. You're hardly going to need a wheelchair, now turn around and show me a way out."

Kicking the vent open, Flick swung her legs out and hung out over the face of the building. Leaning to one side so Robin could peer out and get his bearings.

"We've come out the other side of the warehouse," he murmured, flicking his gaze from his wrist-computer and the scape in front of him. "I've alerted the police, they'll be here to pick up Two-Face soon. We should get going." She nodded and hooked a line from her belt to the edge of the wall.

It seemed as though they only blinked and they were opening their eyes to the rocky ceiling of Mount Justice. After a moment to get her bearings, she swung her legs over the side of the platform where she was sat and saw Robin doing the same. Stood off to the side she saw Black Canary and Martian Manhunter discussing, presumably, the fabricated mission that had just transpired.

"How do you think you two did?" The blonde woman asked, turning towards them.

"I messed up in the storeroom when I didn't check he wasn't aiming. But it was pretty unrealistic!" Flick quickly gabbled before Robin could get a word in edgeways. At her words the boy put his face in his hand with an audible slap. "What? Two-Face _chats_. He monologues, if he didn't open his mouth it's obvious it's fake."

"That's not really what was going on here Flick," Robin tried to shut her up.

"I know, I know, I'm just saying if he spoke, I could've talked our way out of there, Se- Catwoman had a deal with him once," Flick cut herself off before giving too much away and realized the formidable glare Canary was giving her, one that could possibly rival the Bat-glare. "Sorry."

"You identified your mistake, we can start to train tomorrow. Otherwise," the woman smiled and relaxed her posture, "good job, go relax. Robin, Batman wants you back for patrol."

When her bedroom door closed Flick immediately crossed to her bed and flopped face first down. Her relief was short lived however, because she felt a hard edge pressed into her stomach. Reaching to open, what she had discovered was a box, she found a new phone sitting inside. Picking it up it buzzed to life in her hand.

_Hopefully Bruce remembered to leave this for you ~ Dick x_

She smiled and text back, praying she could do that.

**_Your timing is impeccable as always Grayson ;)_**

* * *

_**A/N: You have no idea how difficult this was to write. It feels... off. But I literally have no idea how much better I can make it. Hmph.**_

_**Well thankfully the bad news is okay now, but I'm back at school so that sucks. I'll try to update in a more fixed way than before but it might be hard, so much work and also play rehearsals as well, but I hope I'll find time:)**_

_**Thank you to those who have read it, and extra thanks to those who have reviewed so far, they're very helpful and encouraging:)**_


	6. Chapter 5: Free Time

Flick was woken by buzzing on her bedside table. She reached across and irritably swiped to answer her new phone.

"Hello?" She mumbled, shifting her weight back onto her back and rubbed her eyes. She was met by that distinctive snigger that, at this moment in time, was probably the worse sound in the world that she could hear. "What do you want Grayson, it's," she quickly tilted her head to check the time on the screen, "11:42"

"We were worried you'd slipped into a coma!" Dick said. She could hear the smirk in his voice. In return she simply offered a sarcastic laugh. "Are you coming?"

"Coming where? I'm barely conscious," she frowned and moved out of bed.

"The beach, the team hasn't got anything today so we're getting together. You coming?"

"And are you suggesting I wear my catsuit to the beach Dick?" She asked. She heard him sigh at the other end of the phone.

"Do you do anything but sleep in there? Babs got you some stuff, open your wardrobe," Dick told her. She pulled open the door and saw a few bags of things like t-shirts and pants and underwear and various other items she might need.

"Christ did Bruce leave these? Alright I'll get dressed, when are you coming?"

"We're about to go down," Dick stated. Flick sighed and began to rummage through her new clothes, searching for beachwear.

"Fine, I'll meet you down there."

It was a bright, warm day in Happy Harbor, and the group had suitably chosen a spot near the water's edge. Already changed into swimwear, a few members decided to go straight into the water, but a few stayed behind.

"You know, she never would've known if you hadn't insisted on calling her, _Rob_," Artemis stated. "I don't know about anyone else but I don't think she's exactly welcome around here!" Robin looked at the blonde with a bit of hurt.

"She's my friend Art, jus- look. Give her a chance okay? I promise you'll warm up to her!"

"From what I heard, it sounds like Catg-, I mean, Felicity, seems to have only got where she has by accident," Megan spoke up, "maybe we should, you know, just be nice to her."

The rest of the group offered non-committal murmurs, except for Wally, who added, "she really doesn't seem that bad."

It wasn't long until the person in question eventually masde their way out from the cave. Clad in a shorts and t-shirt combination, Flick already seemed too hot in the near midday sun.

"Hey," she smiled, dropping down next to Dick and directing his hand so she could take a bite of his hotdog. "Mm, so... you okay?" It took a few moments for them to get over her forwardness before Megan, cheerful as always, answered her.

"I'm fine thank you Felicity, would you-"

"Flick." Flick cut her off. The martian blinked for a second.

"Excuse me?"

"Name's Flick," she continued bitterly, "no one but my family calls me Felicity." The rest of the group that were ignoring the exchange, were now giving the awkward conversation their full attention.

"She was just trying to be friendly," Connor defended.

"I don't care, I'm not here for friendship. It's not like it's going to last anyway. So now it's cleared up we can carry on," she turned back to Robin. "Nice shades, didn't think to bring mine down," she stopped when he simply offered her a disapproving look. "What?"

"You know what," he replied disappointedly. She sighed and stood up, brushing the sand off the back of her legs. "Where are you going?"

"Inside," she called back, "it was a waste of time anyway," she finished under her breath. The rest of the team turned to look questioningly at Robin.

"Did I do something wrong?" The martian asked.

"No," Robin answered, "nothing at all." He stood up and turned to the group. "I'm going swimming, anyone want to join me?"

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Wally asked.

"No, she needs to grow up," he answered. He started running towards the water and started attacking the water with such fierce strokes and kicks it was a wonder it didn't start to cry out in pain. He was soon joined by his friends and quickly his frustration with his old friend was soon forgotten.

Felicity didn't forget quite as quickly. After spending twenty minutes storming around the mountain looking for something to do _other_ than something that involved something Dick had given her, she resulted to looking at the TV with the angriest expression she could muster. It was a while before she realized she wasn't actually watching it and turned it off.

"Hey," Dick said coming into the room, "what the hell was that about earlier?"

"What?" She answered defensively, standing up. "I don't want to go around pretending that I'm gonna run off into the rainbows holding hands with-"

"Just stop it," Dick interrupted. "Why can't you just try with them? M'gann was trying to make you feel welcome! And you were rude and stormed off!"

"Well..." Flick crossed her arms and searched for more defenses. "Whatever! The point is, you've picked them over me!" Dick stood there dumbfounded for a second before he understood and started laughing. "Don't you start laughing at me!"

"Seriously? You seriously think that?! I haven't _chosen _them!" He paused for a moment to continue laughing, something which Flick didn't seem to like too much.

"Stop laughing at me Dick!" She lunged forward and started hitting him repeatedly.

"Hey! No name calling!" He grabbed her wrists in an effort to stop her assault on him. He didn't, however, stop laughing. "Flick! Stop hitting me!"

"Well stop laughing at me then!" She folded her arms again and pushed her lower lip out. The image looked remarkably like a petulant child, and Dick couldn't control his snickering. "Stop it!" Flick whined, hitting him again.

"Ow, okay, okay fine. I'm sorry," he took her shoulders and made her look at him. "But you have to go and apologize to them. Why were you so rude?"

"I just," Flick shrugged him off and walked a little away from him. "I want to go back to how we _used _to be."

"We are... Almost. It'll take time but we're not far off," Dick tried to catch her gaze, "right?"

"No. I mean, back at the circus. It was just us. Now you have all these new friends and I don't." She took a deep breath and continued: "I thought, maybe, the way you were when I first came meant we _would _be just like we used to-"

"We are! Flick I don't un-"

"No, look, let me finish." She turned around to completely face him. "But we _can't _be like we used to because we aren't the same people. You're _Robin the Boy_ _Wonder_, and me? I'm a crook. A thief, I learned that to survive and the one thing that stopped me becoming _her_ was you. In my mind I kept you to myself the whole time to- to keep me sane, I guess. But, I don't know if I can share you," Felicity didn't notice the tears before one nearly spilled over. "I've never had to before."

"Flick," he said with a smile, going over to hug her. "We've grown up since we last met, and very differently, but I don't think it's changed who we are! Heck, you still know how to throw a tantrum! You won't feel like you're _'sharing' _me if you at least try to make friends with the rest of the team. And don't worry about that anyway! No matter what, I'll always be your best friend!" Dick pulled out of the hug and held her at arms length. "You especially need to apologize now, they're still outside, do you want me to come with you?"

Flick nodded in response and Dick marched them back outside and over to the group. As the sun was setting over Happy Harbor a few of the group had donned jackets or pullovers as the temperature dropped, and a small fire had been built. They looked up when they saw the pair approaching and their reactions were varied.

"Something you gotta say?" Artemis quipped, earning a nudge from Wally sat next to her.

"Er, yeah," Flick looked nervously at Robin before taking a deep breath and said, "sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that. Megan, I know you were trying to be friendly, and thanks, but... I'm adjusting."

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Gosh! Sorry for the really long wait! I had no idea school was going to be so busy this year; first the play, then exams, then school work and travel! _**

**_Anyway. Here's another chapter! I hope you guys like it! Reviews would be great, constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated!:D_**


End file.
